


Dream a Little Dream of Me...Again

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: MF Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sam Winchester is a good boy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, oral (female receiving), what should have happened in the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: we all know *that* scene in 3x10, well, what if that wasn't the only time that happened?





	Dream a Little Dream of Me...Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for MFkink bingo. Square filled: Wet Dream  
> freaky friday fic  
> had a shitty week full of writers block, so couldn't finish any of my wips like i wanted, but the muse was gracious enough to give me this, probably not my best smut so far, but should still fit the bill. :)
> 
> *images not mine

Fuck, he loved the way she tasted on his tongue, her moans of his name filling his ears as he ran his tongue through her folds. He didn't know if he could ever get enough of her, of the way she felt, the way she looked as she came undone beneath him. His cock ached to be in her, to feel her tight, wet heat choking him as he thrust into her; but not yet, he needed to obey, to wait until she told him to fuck her. He needed to hear her say it.

"Sam", she keened as he dipped his tongue into her core, lapping up the fresh rush of slick that he had worked out of her before sliding back up to press against her clit, his fingers taking its place and pumping into her with renewed speed. She was close, he could feel it. "Fuck, Sam! I'm close, baby. Shit...gonna come, Sam."

His lips closed over her clit, teeth grazing over it as she bucked up into him, her hand clutching at his hair, nails scraping deliciously at his scalp. He groaned against her, the vibrations causing her to moan out. Sam lifted his head to watch her as he crooked his fingers insider her wet cunt, rubbing them over that sweet spot as her eyes fell shut.

"So fucking beautiful like this, Bela. Fuck, come for me baby, please, wanna feel you come.

"Bela whimpered and he felt her walls clenching around his fingers as she fell over the edge. She writhed beneath him, her arms tugging him up over her, pulling his head down to crash her lips to his. He swallowed her moans as he worked her through her climax, pumping into her until she nudged at his hand in a silent plea to stop. He eased his fingers out of her, breaking the kiss to watch her as she panted heavily. "Oh, fuck, Sam. You're so fucking good for me, such a good boy."

Sam raised his fingers slowly, his eyes locked with hers as he licked them clean. She bit her lip and her eyes darkened as she watched him, pulling him down for another kiss when he was finished with his little show. Her tongue slid over his, moaning as she tasted herself on him. Bela slipped a hand between them, smoothing over his stomach, down to his weeping erection. Her hand wrapped around him, her fingers unable to fully encircle his girth as she pumped him slowly. He broke the kiss with a groan, his head falling to rest in the crook of her neck as he fought back his urge to come right then.

"Bela, fuck, need to be inside you. Shit, please baby, wanna feel that tight cunt around me."

Sam nipped at her pulse point as his hips bucked shallowly into her hand, her thumb swirling the bead of pre-cum around the tip as she stroked him.

"Yes, my good, perfect Sam. Fuck me, Sam, need to feel this huge cock split me open. Make me scream so fucking loud the whole motel knows your name. Wanna feel you for days."

Sam groaned against her throat before sliding down the bed to settle between her legs. He hovered over her, one arm braced against the mattress as he took himself in hand. He ran his cock through her folds, letting her wetness slick him up and notched himself at her core. As he eased himself into her slowly, his eyes screwed shut, his concentration focused on holding back his own release as her tight heat surrounded him. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed into Bela, her legs locking around his waist and urging him deeper. Once he bottomed out, he held himself still within her, letting her adjust as her walls stretched around him.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight Bela. Feels so good, baby."

"Come on, Sam, fuck me. I'm a big girl, I won't break." Bela pushed down against him, searching fruitlessly for friction. "Move, Sam. Be my good boy, and fuck me good and hard."

Sam let out a low growl and pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back into her with a snap of his hips. His hand ran over her body, pawing at her breast, gripping at her waist. He bent down, kissing her deeply before trailing a path down her neck, over the swell of her breast, his lips closing over a nipple, teeth teasing the nub to a taut peak.

He soon set a brutal pace, pumping into her as her walls clamped down on his aching cock. He could tell she was getting close again and he was determined to feel her come again, needed it. His hand snaked between them, fingers finding her swollen clit with expert precision. He pressed his thumb to it, circling it furiously as he thrust into her. Fuck, he needed to feel her come. Needed to feel her cunt milking him. Months, he'd wanted her, wanted to be right here, buried deep within her. "Come for me, Bela, let me feel you come on my cock. Fuck, wanted this for so long, baby. Come on, Bela, let go."

"Ah, Sam, fuck! Come with me, Sam. Shit, ah, yes! Sam, my good, sweet boy, come with me. Sam!"

He felt her squeezing tighter around him, her hips bucking to meet his thrusts as she came, his name ripped from her throat in a loud keen. He pumped into twice more and stilled, a low roar rumbling from his chest as he came harder than he ever had. He slowly began thrusting into her again, working them both through their orgasms as she clutched at him.

As they came down from their highs, he pulled out of her, Bela moaning softly at the loss. Sam collapsed on the mattress beside her, looking over at her, a smile beaming on his face.

"Bela, I lo-"

"Sam, wake up!"

Sam's eyes fluttered open, a soft smile lingering on his lips as the fog cleared from his brain. A second later, he jolted up, remembering where he was. A motel room in Pittsburgh, with Dean, trying to track down that dream-walking jerk Jeremy.

"Rise and shine, Sam. Been tryin' to wake you for ten minutes, dude, I mean, you were _out_. And making those happy noises again." Dean chuckled as he walked across the room, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "You know, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me who you keep dreaming about, cause judging from the sounds you were making, you were having a hell of a good time."

Sam groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, the wet spot on his boxers quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Dean. I'm...uh, I'm gonna go take a shower." Sam clambered awkwardly to the other side of the bed so he could get out of it facing away from Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't take too long in there okay, Sam? We gotta find Jeremy before he finds us."

Sam rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He shed his soiled boxers, tossing them in the sink and running the faucet over them. This was the third time he'd dreamt of Bela; and this time was by far the most intense one. The other two hadn't seemed nearly as real as this one. He shook his head, trying to clear it. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Bela had used some of that dream root herself.

Yeah, right. Like she would ever really come visit him for _that,_ asleep or awake. Sam stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it wash over him, traces of the dream still floating through his mind. It took nearly all his willpower to keep himself from getting hard. He cleaned up quickly and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his torso and wringing out his boxers. These dreams had to stop, he was getting tired of having to wash out his boxers every morning.

Less than an hour later, the boys were on the road into town when Sam got a text on his phone. He flipped open the cell, his posture stiffening as he read Bela's name on the screen next to the message alert.

_How's my perfect boy this morning? Sleep well, Sam?_


End file.
